Express Yourself
by Gold Stars Are Kinda My Thing
Summary: Semi-inspired by the Madonna song. Sam likes Kurt, and Kurt likes Sam. Will prom bring them together? Only time  and courage  will tell. Rated T for language and suggestive fluffyness coming later. WARNING: Male Slash  UNFINISHED, NOT TO BE COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is starting in the "Born This Way" episode. Kurt wasn't the one to spy on The Warblers, so he did never meet Blaine. They found Finn was a surprisingly good actor while snooping around at Dalton. Also, Sam's family doesn't have the bad financial issues like in "Rumours", but he's still not exactly rich. This is my first fanfic! Any ideas or suggestions will be gladly appreciated. Past Pam, Eventual Hevans, and mentions of other relationships that have and have not been established in the show. Look out for some OCs in later chapters._

_Disclaimer can be found at the bottom of every chapter. It is put there as to not give away any songs that may be performed. ;D_

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

Sam was on the sidelines of the stage, waiting for his que. He silently chuckled at Puck's shirt, which said "I'm With Stupid" and an arrow pointing down to his zipper. He actually felt some what sorry for Rachel Berry when he saw her shirt that read "Nose". Still, with a voice like hers, I'm sure half of the glee club would trade in with her.

New Directions was performing "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga. This weeks assignment was all about self-love, inspired by what Santana had been saying earlier that week in the choir room, Sam guessed. He smiled to himself when Kurt's jacket was taken off, revealing his "Likes Boys" shirt. He couldn't help but marvel at the confidence the boy had. All of the New Directions members had to make a shirt, assisted by Miss Pillsbury, about something they were insecure about. He watched as Kurt and the others danced and sang the chorus. Oh, how he loved the countertenor's great voice, and his flawless, beautiful, porcelain skin. The way he stuck one hip to the side and placed his hand on it so adorably, his-

"Dude, come on!" Mike interrupted his thoughts. Pushing everything to the back of his mind, Sam focused on his part of their number and jumped onto the stage. Which was pretty hard to do, as Kurt had a lot of the main singing parts today. They all sang and danced around, surprised to be joined by Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. She herself was sporting one of the shirts, hers saying "OCD". _Huh,_ Sam thought. _That's funny, considering she herself is a guidance councelor._

They finished the number, everyone smiling and laughing with each other. Kurt's eyes flickered at Sam for a moment as he looked around the room, still smiling. Sam seemed to be mesmerized by Kurt's beautiful eyes, that were blue with golden and green sparks that seemed to explode like fireworks.

Kurt started to blush as Sam stared deeply into his eyes. He had such a pretty smile, even if he did have a large mouth. His shirt, which said "Trouty Mouth" was funny and suiting, inspired by the song with the same name that Santana had wrote him. While his obviously bleached hair was cute on him, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what the natural color was. Probably a light brunette. Either way, he still looked absolutely amazing. Sam always looked amazing.

_You're loosing it, Hummel. Why have you been falling for this guy for so long?_ he thought to himself. Sam was straight. He knew from experience with his now step-brother, Finn, how that turned out... Or, was Sam straight? He used to be dating Quinn Fabray, but Finn was dating her now. When he was new here, Puck would always joke and ask Sam if he was gay, indirectly anyways. Making jokes about how big his mouth was and how many balls he could fit in there, or comments about the 'Bieber' hair. Sam had never denied anything Puck or anyone else threw at him... He always had seemed to shrug it off or change the subject. Maybe he was, and the way Sam was staring at him didn't help Kurt's confusion either, making him turn an even deeper red.

_Shit,_ Sam thought. Kurt had noticed his staring, and was currently a beautiful deep shade of scarlet. He quickly looked away, pulling out his Blackberry for a distraction. That plan kind of backfired though, considering anyone who he could of wanted to text was in this room right now, packing up their backpacks and getting ready to go home for the weekend. After him joining Glee, all the members of the football team pretty much kept their distance from him since he was in the "homo explosion" as they called it, and did the same with Finn, Puck, and Mike. He fumbled around with the buttons to make it look like he was texting.

Puckerman coughed, looking at Sam. "Who ya texting?" he said. "Your boyfriend?" He smirked.

Sam glared at him. "No, and why is it any of your business who I'm textin'?"

Puck ignored the glare. "Chill, dude, it was a joke."

Sam had just about had enough of it. "Well, you know what? It wasn't funny. And neither are you! I'm getting real sick of all of the remarks," he said. He moved closer to Puck, their faces inches away from each other. "Say anything else, Puck the fairy, and I may just tell everyone your little secret," he said, not breaking the glare, speaking quietly so no one else could hear

"You mean ours?Like any of them would believe it," he said in a whisper. "And everyone would know about you too, then. How would that help you out, huh?"

"You know what? Maybe I'm tired of hiding it. You can go your whole life in denial but I know who I am, and I know who you know who you are too. You and I both know that what happened between us was real," Sam said, his expression softening suddenly. He still spoke in a whisper. "Look, I know you and I had... issues, but could you lay off with the jokes? We don't need another Karofsky at this school." His eyes pleaded as he thought back to what he'd seen before.

Puck was confused. "But he isn't... you know. Is he?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "I... I don't know. I think it's possible, I mean, with the Bully Whips and him wearing that funny french hat that I know I've seen Kurt wear before and all," he said, a lopsided grin coming onto his face. "And I swear, the other day I saw him checking out Finn's ass." Puck tried to suppress a chuckle, but before long the two were both cracking up hysterically, clutching their sides in laughter at the mere thought of it. What they didn't realize is that all of the New Directions members and Mr. Shuester were all standing about ten feet away from them, staring and confused.

"Umm... So what did Sam say to make you both go from being mad at each other to laughing like that?" Finn said to the two, thinking that they were insane. Puck and Sam both looked at Finn, then both looked at each other before collapsing on the floor in heaps of even more laughter. The rest of the members just looked at them in amusement or confusion as they slowly filed out of the auditorium, Mike and Finn helping Artie out. Puck and Sam both calmed themselves down enough to stand up. Puck patted Sam on the shoulder and looked him in the eye, not saying anything. Sam shook his head at the silent apology that he could tell Puck was saying through his eyes, understanding. Puck headed towards the exit, and now the only people that were still in there were Sam, Mr. Shuester, and Kurt and Mercedes, lost in conversation about some Queen named Alex and her new scarf or something. Sam looked in their direction, taking in Kurt now that he couldn't see Sam staring at him. He heard Mr. Shuester call his name though, so he reluctantly turned around.

"Yeah Mr. Shue?" He asked.

"Do you think you could help me with these boxes?" Said Mr. Shuester, standing next to a stack of four rather large, unmarked boxes sitting next to him.

"Sure thing," he replied, then took two of the boxes off of the stack. They weren't too heavy, but he could see how Mr. Shue would have a hard time carrying all four at once as they were very bulky and awkward to carry. He followed him to the choir room, deciding he would go back and get his backpack afterwards.

"Right here is fine," Mr. Shuester said when they reached the choir room, setting the two boxes he was carrying in front of his office. Sam sat his down as well, then headed for the door. "Hold on a minute, Sam," he said, grabbing onto his shoulder lightly as to make Sam turn around. "So, what was that back there, between you and Puck? Is everything... Okay? I mean, you were obviously laughing about something, but at first you seemed kind of angry with him." Mr. Shuester didn't know what had happened, but he knew the type of look those two boys where giving each other in the beginning. It was the type of glare that couples, or more commonly, ex-couples gave each other. He'd had plenty of experience with Terri and those kind of looks.

Sam felt Mr. Shue grab onto his shoulder, so he spun around, confused. He listened to what he'd said, and shook his head. "Oh no, everything's fine. We've just had some... issues over the past couple weeks. But I think we're somewhat better now." Sam looked at the wall as he talked, as if he were hiding something.

Mr. Shuester noticed the way Sam had been looking away as he talked, and his eyes filled with sadness and a hint of fear. Mr. Shuester sighed, before moving over to where Sam was looking to his eyes. "Listen, I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just saying I recognize that look that you and Puck were giving each other earlier," he said to the boy, hoping he knew where he was going with this. "And I want you to know-"

He didn't believe what his ears were hearing. "Wait, yo-you what? Oh God, please don't tell anyone, especially my parents, oh gosh, not the football team, please don't, Puck would kill me if that got out, please d-" Sam rushed out in one big breath before Mr. Shue interupted him. No one had known before, and he was now on the brim of tears. He couldn't do this, at least right now. _How could Mr. Shuester have told?_

"Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise," Mr. Shuester said, noticing the quarterback was about to burst into tears. He patted him on the shoulder, then seemed to read his mind on a particular question. "It's okay, I'm sure no one else knows. I just am... So familiar with that look, that glare that two people who are apart get in their eyes at each other, because I was on the giving and receiving end with my ex-wife, Terri," He said reassuringly. _God, why did I bring it up? I should of never said anything. Poor kid._

Sam felt a tear run down his face as his head hung low, as if he was ashamed of himself for something. He hated crying in front of other people, but right now he just couldn't help it. He was going to come out eventually, but he didn't want people to know this soon. "I'm sorry. It-it's just, you know, with the football team, they'd probably want me off, and with what happened to Kurt, and I know Karofsky's getting better about bullying and all but I'd still get twice as many slushies to the face as I do now," Sam said, more tears coming. "And my dad, who knows what he would say even," He said, now sobbing, not caring that he was acting like this in front of another person anymore. "I just h-hate it."

Mr. Shuester watched as Sam completely broke down in front of him, and pulled him in for a fatherly, what he was hoping to be comforting hug. "Sam, hey, it's okay. I'd go to Principal Figgins if they kicked you off the team for that. I want you to know that the glee club will always be here for you, we won't turn you away. And I've been talking to the school board about getting that stupid slushie machine removed," He said to the blonde boy that was now crying on his shoulder. He then remembered something that had happened last year. "Hey, you know something? Kurt was on the football team last year. Yeah, he was the kicker. He got the whole entire football team to dance to Single Ladies, and led the team to a win. Can you imagine that? Probably not, I have the tape somewhere though. I should show it to you sometime."

Sam listened to Mr. Shuester. "He got them to do what? Now that's something I definitely will have to see," he said with a small chuckle. He'd stopped crying now, and Mr. Shue had the keys in his hand now, getting ready to lock up the auditorium and his room. "Thanks, Mr. Shuester."

"No problem. Just remember that New Directions will always be here for you, and my and Ms. Pillsbury's door are always open if you need to talk," He said, patting Sam on the shoulder before walking towards the door.

Sam nodded, then walked out of the choir room and headed back to the auditorium to grab his backpack before it got locked up. He was surprised to see Mercedes in Kurt still in here, standing and talking. "Hey, umm what are you guys still doing here?" Sam said to them with an amused expression on his face. They must have been really into whatever they were talking about.

Kurt jumped and turned around, clutching an issue of Vogue in one hand. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Oh, 'Cedes and I just got lost in a conversation, that's all."

Sam had noticed that much. "If you don't mind me being nosy, what where you talking about exactly?" He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall, an amused smile still on his face. _Kurt, the kicker. Him, in a football jersey and those shorts... Oh God. That sounds so hot._

Mercedes looked amused herself that Sam seemed to be paying that much attention to them, or more likely, Kurt. She had her suspicions about him, and lately the staring he'd been doing towards her friend had practically confirmed them. She'd definitely have to mention this to Kurt later, who was oblivious to the thought that any guy would ever look at him in that way.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, if you must know, we were talking about whether Sarah Burton was the right person to take over Alexander McQueen's line. And that there are rumours that she designed Kate Middleton's dress," He said to him, doubting that Sam would know what any of that meant at all. Sam now seemed to be wearing a huge question mark on his face. _Figures,_ Kurt laughed to himself on the inside. "Alexander McQueen was a designer. He committed suicide because his mother died. Sarah Burton took over his line. Kate Middleton. She's marrying Prince William. This Friday," He explained to him slowly in the way he explained things to Finn when he didn't have a clue. _He's so hopelessly adorable._

Sam nodded, now somewhat understanding. "Oh yeah, that Prince of France or whatever."

"Wales," Kurt said, mentally face palming himself. _Why do I always like the stupid ones? _He thought._ Hey, it's not his fault he's dyslexic. Am I really arguing with myself in my head right now?_

"Wales, right," Sam said. _God, I probably look like an idiot to both of them right now,_ He thought. "Well see you around Kurt," He said. "And Mercedes," he quickly added with a smile, grabbing his backpack and heading towards the door.

"Bye," Kurt said, watching as he walked out. He heard Mercedes say his name, but his head lingered for a second longer before whipping his neck back around towards her. "Yes?" He said, acting as if none of that had just happened.

"Ooohh Kurt did you see the way he was lookin' at you?" Her friend then turned a light shade of pink as he put on a confused mask.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied. _Wow, even 'Cedes saw it. Maybe it isn't just in my head?_

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come onnn white boyy! He was starin' at you like Rachel does Finn. 'Cept, not as creepy," she said. "And you were doin' some staring yourself. Does Hummel have have a thing for Evans?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Kurt blushed as he bit his lip and suddenly became very interested with his pinkie nail. "So, if I did like him, which I'm not saying I do or don't, it's not like it would matter. It would just end up the same way it ended up with Finn. Well, not the exact same way. We wouldn't be step-brothers, I just mean the same way with him calling me some foul name then me ending up in tears."

Mercedes sighed. "Look, I know what Finn did is wrong, but you two have made up and are now loving step-brothers. That's not the point here! You don't know it would end up that way either, Sam's different. And who knows? By the looks of it from my view, he seems to like you. You may not be able to see it, but that's because you're you, and you somehow refuse to believe that any guy on this planet will ever like you. But I, being your best friend, can see it, and you better believe that I am going to ask him in glee club on Monday," she said, giving him an innocently sweet smile.

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes of pure horror. "Oh no, please don't Mercedes," He said, shaking his head frantically. "Even if he did play for my team doesn't mean he'd like me. The only reason that-" Kurt stopped himself, realizing he almost just outed Karofsky. What he was going to say was the only reason that Karofsky had kissed him was because he was confused and only thought he liked Kurt because he was the only openly gay guy at their school.

"The only reason that what, Kurt? What aren't you tellin' me, boy?" Mercedes looked at her friend.

"I-I can't tell you Mercedes. I'm sorry," he said, wishing he had chosen his wording differently. "It's not my position to tell the secret."

She saw the solemn expression on Kurt's face. Clearly it was something big. "I understand, Kurt," she nodded. "Let's forget about it. Now, you were saying?" She got the subject at hand back on track.

He rolled his eyes. "I was saying, even if he was gay, that doesn't mean he likes me. Do you like every straight guy in the school, just because of the factor of them being straight?"

She placed her hands on her hips. _Damn, he's good at beating around the bush._ "This is different, Kurt! He likes you. He does! He stares at you, he pays attention and talks to you about stuff no other guys would give a crap about, and didn't you two go on what was practically a date last weekend?"

Kurt tried to not smile wildly at all of this information. He didn't want to get his hopes up. "It was not a date, there is nothing wrong with two guys going to see a movie together as friends."

"Kurt, you saw Scream 4, even though you absolutely hate horror movies. Do you want to explain that?"

Kurt hung his head low, then buried his face into his magazine, giving up. "Please don't tell Sam, 'Cedes," He mumbled, shaking his head.

She squealed. "Aww! I'm so helping you get him," she said, and giggled apon realizing something. "What's with you and quarterbacks?"

Kurt simply blushed as he stored his magazine away and placed his bag on his shoulder. "Well, I really must be getting home. Dad's probably wondering why I'm not home even though Finn's probably there by now." Mercedes pointed out that Finn was at baseball practice now, and he just ignored it. "Details, details," he said. "See ya later 'Cedes." He gave his friend a hug before striding off to the parking lot.

As Kurt drove home, he didn't bother putting on music. His brain was busy with thoughts of Samuel Evans. The quarterback stayed on his brain long after arriving home, drifting through his thoughts at dinner and into Kurt's restless night. Even as he finally drifted off into sleep, his dreams were about Sam and him. The setting varied from holding hands in glee club to dinner at Breadstix to Nationals in New York. He didn't pay much attention to the place though, all that mattered is that him and Sam were together. That's the great thing about dreams. Anything can happen if you want it to happen, even if it's what you think will never be possible of happening.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

**A/N:** _So, wow! This first chapter ended up way differently than what I expected. I started writing down little notes and ideas for this fanfiction shortly after the BTW episode aired, but I never meant for it to go this fast. Do you think that it is kind of going too fast, or do you like it? I would gladly appreciate it if you review or send me a message, so I don't feel like I'm just sending this off into space where no one will ever find it. :P_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, "Express Yourself" by Madonna, Fox, Glee, and any characters/logos associated with the show and network._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I realize it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but I'm going to try to keep each chapter at least 2,000 words. I'm also going to /try/ to update every other day at the latest, but sorry if it takes longer than that. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer can be found at the bottom of the chapter._

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..Goldenstars**

Sam's phone buzzing, he rolled over and fumbled around for the Blackberry on his nightstand. Adjusting his eyes to the bright, flashing light, he saw he had gotten a text.

_**One new message from: Finn**_

He opened it and read.

**_hey sam. wanna hang 2day?_**

He replied back. **_sure. at ur place rite?_**

**_yea. lemme go clear it with the rents._**

He lay there in the darkness for a few minutes. Phone buzzing again, he read Finn's response.

_**hey i know ur dad is using the truck and all rite now 4 work, and id giv u a ride but my dad is workin on it ATM. would u b cool with kurt comin over and picking u up?**_

Sam smiled deeply to himself, his large mouth going up to each corner of his face. **_sure, thatd b fine._**

**_awsome:) he said he will b over there in about 40 mins... guy takes wayy 2 much time 2 get ready :P_**

This made Sam smile even wider, if possible. A newfound energy rushed through him, and he sprang out of bed and turned the lights on. He still had plenty of time to get dressed, so he pulled the old, scratched grey Dell Laptop from where it sat underneath his bed. He then checked his Twitter, then logged onto Facebook. Doing the daily routine of checking notifications, blocking excessive FarmVille players that keep sending requests, and scrolling through the news feed like millions of other users do every day, he found nothing that interesting, as usual. That is, until he saw Quinn's post.

**Quinn Fabray** **_Vote Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson for WMHS Prom Queen and King! :D_**

Prom! He'd been so occupied with his own thoughts at school that he didn't even take notice of Quinns', Laurens', and Santanas' Prom Queen and King advertisements everywhere. It's not like the one person he truly would want to ask would say yes anyway. He doubted Kurt was even going to prom.

Samuel Evans had always been gay, and when puberty struck him in the eighth grade he was sure of it. Still, you might wonder why he hasn't told anyone by now. He knew it was wrong to use Quinn before as a cover up, but the last thing he needed was for people to start suspecting things. Even at his old school, an all boys private academy in Tennessee, the three gays that went there were bullied, physically and mentally. One of them even ended up in the hospital for six weeks. That's why when his dad told them they would be moving for some 'job promotion' (that, in the end, lowered their household income by a staggering 75%) he'd hoped and prayed that this school would have better bullying policies, that he would just have a chance to be himself. After going there for a bit and joining the glee club, he'd quickly heard about Kurt Hummel's story. Well, not all of it, just the part where Azimio and Karofsky both bully him so badly that he almost has to transfer schools. If that and seeing what happened to the guys at his old school didn't scare him enough, then who knows what would. In his mind, it was pointless for him to come out anyway. It's not like he was dating anyone, and it's not like he'd ever like him back. Of course, by 'anyone' I do mean Kurt. He just said what he did to Puck to get him off of his back earlier.

It's not even the factor of Kurt being gay that Sam liked him for. Even if Kurt was attracted to girls, that wouldn't stop Sam from liking him. He was such a strong, beautiful person. He'd gone through so much, yet still managed to put on a smile every day. His mom dying when he was only eight, his dad in the hospital before, all the shit he had to put up with Karofsky, the daily slushies, and who knows what else. He was so kind to him when he'd first joined the glee club, offering to sing a duet with him. He wanted to accept so badly, but Finn thought it would be bad for Sam's reputation, so he reluctantly went along with it. Kurt in general was just a beautiful person. His gorgeous, milky, porcelain skin, his long, slender legs, his large glasz colored eyes that you could get lost in like a sailor lost at sea, his adorable nose that scrunched up when he disapproved of something, his soft, pink lips that formed the most amazing smile, and his perfectly styled brunette hair that he so badly wanted to run his fingers through. Anything that he ever wore looked amazing on him, but Kurt could wear a dress in still look amazing in his eyes... Not that he was into that sort of thing, but you get the idea. His voice, so soft and angelic, yet so strong and loud at the same time, was mesmerizing to Sam. Added to everything that any human being could see was amazing about Kurt, there was just something else, something indescribable. Any time he was around him, he felt like the emptiness inside of him had just vanished. It's like Kurt took any sadness or regret away from him, and made him whole.

Lost in his thoughts of Kurt, Sam jumped as his phone blared out the Star Wars Imperial March. Someone was calling, though it wasn't any number he'd recognized. "Umm, hello?" He answered.

"Hello Sam, this is Kurt. I-"

His eyes widened in shock. "Oh, umm, hey Kurt! How'd you get my number?" He stupidly interrupted, startled by the voice of the brunette.

"Oh, I'm stalking you now," the smaller boy said in the most serious of tones.

"Excuse me, but... What?" Sam then heard laughter from the other end of the phone.

"Honestly Sam, you'd think with how high your grades are that you would have more common sense than Finn. He gave me your number incase I got lost. I was just letting you know I'm on my way now."

Sam was embarrassed. "Oh, yeah. I-I was just kidding... Wait, how do you know what my grades are?"

"I'm a teacher's assistant in biology. Once I'm finished with the work I basically have to grade all of the other classes' papers. You'd be surprised how many people think photosynthesis has something to do with photography," said Kurt.

"Oh. Haha. Okay, well, see you in a few Kurt," he said.

"Okay, bye," he heard Kurt hang up.

Sam face palmed and groaned at his stupidity, then got up to get dressed. He threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey v-neck, then slipped on his Vans. He made sure to save Kurt's number in his phone, then ran a comb through his hair. He brushed his teeth, not wanting to have morning breath, and went to go wait downstairs.

"Good morning, Sammy! Now, why are you all dressed already?" Mrs. Evans asked her son in a perky tone while standing over the skillet, frying eggs.

"Hey mom. I'm gonna go hang at Finns. And can you please stop calling me that?"

"Oh, all right, Samuel. Is Finn picking you up?"

"Nah, his dad's working on his car right now. His brother Kurt is," he turned his head a bit, blushing, with a small smile on his face.

"Oh yes! That's that lovely countertenor, isn't it? I met him at your little Regionals competition. Such a polite, finely dressed fellow," his mom smiled. "Glad you're making friends with him. He's a nice boy, but I can imagine the poor thing doesn't have many people to talk to in this town."

Sam stood there, slightly dumbfounded. _Hey, at least I know mom likes him, if there were ever a small chance of us dating._ "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy," he smiled. They both heard a honk from outside. "And there he is! Gotta go, love you mom," he gave his mom a quick hug before heading to the door. Hearing what his mom had just said plastered a big, stupid grin on his face.

He quickly walked to the curb where the shiny black Navigator sat and jumped into the front seat. As Sam turned to face Kurt, his smile got even larger as he marveled in the beauty of the smaller boy. Dressed in a pair of white skinny jeans, his "Likes Boys" shirt from yesterday, a limited edition skull print Alexander McQueen scarf, and British Flag Converse shoes, he looked absolutely stunning.

"Hey Kurt," Sam said, still not being able to wipe the grin from his face.

"Hello Sam," he said with a quizzical expression. "Somebody looks happy today."

"Wha-Oh," he chuckled, covering his mouth, trying to wipe his smile away. "It's nothing." He then mock gasped upon realizing something. "Is Kurt Hummel wearing the same shirt for the second day in a row? Preposterous!" He teased.

Kurt smiled and poked his tongue out at Sam. "I didn't have time to find a different shirt to put on. And I happen to really like this shirt."

"Yeah, 'didn't have time'," Sam said, putting air quotes around the words.

"Don't mock me! It takes time to look this good," he stated matter of factly.

Sam just grinned at this statement. He wasn't going to lie, Kurt did look amazing. The car ride was then silent for a few minutes. "So, anyone ask you to prom yet?" Sam asked, then quickly added, "Oh, just, you know, wondering."

Kurt rolled his eyes in the cutest of ways. "Yes, because there are soo many openly gay guys here lining up at my door to ask me to prom," he said sarcastically.

"T-that's not w-what I-I mea- Uhh," Sam stammered. "Are y-you going?" He finally spit out.

"Well, I figured I'd go with 'Cedes and Rachel if neither of them find dates," Kurt said with what almost seemed like a sigh.

"Hmm. Well, I'll go with you," Sam offered. "Y-you know, as friends of course. If y-you want to."

Kurt seemed to blush slightly at the offer, but then frowned. "I'd love to, but I wouldn't want the football team to start throwing you into dumpsters for you being around me there. They'd probably assume you we're my boyfriend or something," his face reddened from saying this out loud._ I wouldn't mind if it were true, though,_ he added inside of his head.

"Wait, what? Have... Have they thrown you into a dumpster? Who was it? I swear, I will teach their ass a lesson-" Kurt them cut him off.

"Sam, it's okay. It-" Kurt hesitated. "It was last year. Puck and some of the other jocks. We're better now. Well, Puck and I anyways. The rest of the guys... Well, they're the guys that are the ones giving all of us a slushie facial everyday. It's one of the reasons why I quit football. Well, there's also the factor that last years coach, Coach Tanaka, hated if any guy on the team was also in glee."

"You were on the football team, hmm? Oh please, do tell," Sam said as he playfully punched him in the arm. Of course he'd known this from what Mr. Shue said yesterday, but he still wanted to hear the full story behind it.

Sam noticed Kurt had shrunk back in his seat, obviously thinking of what had happened. "Well... Brittany, Tina and I were in my basement-which is my room-and we were in umm... our costumes. My dad wasn't there, and we were dancing. To... Single Ladies," he said, embarrassed at what he was telling Sam. "He had come home early, and asked what was I wearing, and then Brittany actually had a moment of genius-ness and lied and said that they were helping me warm up for football... And she told my dad I was the kicker. Then he told me he wanted a ticket to the next game...So I tried out for the position of kicker, since I didn't want to lie or disappoint him. And I made it, apparently I was good or something," he shrugged.

Sam imagined the thought of Kurt wearing who knows what, dancing to that song. Then the thought of him wearing a jersey, out on the field playing football. Both of those mental turned him on so much, he had to quickly think of something else. "So, wait. Your dad, was he mad about you dancing or... what? Why did you lie to him? I thought he was cool about you being, well, gay," Sam asked, confused. He'd met Burt before, and he always seemed pretty accepting of his son.

"I.. I hadn't come out yet. It was after that first game, actually, at home, when I did. He told me he was proud of me, and he said he wished that my mom could of been there, and she would of been proud of me too. And... I told him that I was glad he was proud of me, but I wanted him to be proud of who I really was. And I told him," Kurt said quietly. "It's hard. To pretend to be someone that you aren't."

Sam sat there silently, in shock at the story. Then he mumbled at the end, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Kurt glanced at him curiously, then fixed his eyes back onto the road. "Sam... Is everything okay?"

Sam looked up. "Oh, yeah," he saw the disbelief on the boys face. "I'm fine, really. I just mean like, I get what you mean. Like, you know.."

Kurt still didn't buy it. "You sure?" he looked at the quarterback.

"Yes, I'm sure. So," Sam said, changing the subject. "Prom?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kurt laughed. "Absolutely." Sam then felt the vehicle come to a stop. "Here we are, Casa de Hummel-Hudson," Kurt said as he got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Kurt."

"No problem, any time."

Sam ran up to the door and opened it as the brunette walked up, bowing as if he were royalty. He heard Kurt giggle adorably. "Why thank you, good sir," Kurt said with an obviously fake accent. Sam chuckled as he walked in the front door.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

**A/N:** _So... I don't know if it's my brain being tired right now or what, but something about this chapter seems off. It's probably just me, but if you do catch something weird or misspelled, please tell me. I don't currently have a beta reader, but I do try to use spell check. You can't believe how annoying it is when it keeps trying to change "Hummel" to "hummed" and "Mr. Shue" to "shoe" though. :P_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own Twitter, Facebook, Blackberry phone company, Dell computer company, "Express Yourself" by Madonna, Fox, Glee, and any characters/logos associated with the show and network._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Sorry that this is updated a bit late, I've been trying to update every other night, but I got busy. It's about as twice as long as the past two chapters though... So I guess that makes up for it, right? Anyway, I couldn't really divide it in half without leaving you all on a cliffhanger, and I know that I personally don't like having those in a story myself. :) I'll try to keep those out of this story unless I absolutely just have too. ;) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer can be found at the bottom of the chapter._

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

"Hmm Sam, whatchs up?" Finn said with a mouthful of honey mustard Pringles, sitting on the couch.

"Hm, charming," Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn's manners, heading towards the stairs.

"Hey Finn," Sam replied. "Aren't you gonna play?" Directing the question to the boy who was on his way down the stairs.*

"Yeah, come on, I just managed to snag a beta copy of Modern Warfare 3," Finn said as he carelessly tossed the empty Pringles can onto the coffee table, proceeding to roll off onto the floor.

Sam's mouth dropped to the floor. "Dude, seriously? That doesn't come out until, like, November! How did you get a copy?"

"I have my connections," Finn, said, still grinning. "So, how 'bout it Kurt?" He picked up the unlabeled disk and waved in in the air.

"Erm, well, I-I," Kurt mumbled, his face reddening. "I don't exactly know how to."

"Oh, I'm sure it's just like the Modern Warfare 2 controls. It'll be simple," said Finn.

Kurt's face now was flushed a deep crimson. "I've never played Modern Warfare 2. I've... I've never played a video game before." He wouldn't of minded saying this if it was just Finn here, but he didn't want Sam to know! _He probably thinks I'm some idiot that lives under a rock now._

Finn gaped at this, then burst out laughing. Sam knew Kurt was different from most guys, but surely it seemed like he would have picked up a gaming controller at least once in his lifetime. He didn't want to appear to be rude though, so he didn't comment or laugh at the confession.

"Dude, how is that possible? You mean, you've like, never picked up a gaming controller at least once in your lifetime? That's insane," Finn remarked.

Kurt shrugged. "Not unless you counting me picking up one of your remotes off of the couch because I accidentally sat on it since somebody left it there. Before Carole and my dad got married and you moved in, there was no one around here that played video games. And I never found the reason to buy a gaming console because all of the game selections either have to do with shooting people or are made for children under the age of 6. Plus, that's $200 wasted on something that you cannot wear around your neck or atop your head."

"How is it different from the $200 worth of iTunes that you spent last week on that Taylor Swift chick and that Junebug band's albums or whatever?" Finn smirked at Kurt.

_Oh Gaga, he did not just tell Sam Evans that I listen to Taylor Swift. And excuse me?_ "Did you just refer to The Beatles as 'that junebug band'?" Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips. "And you can't even compare the importance of music to a disk that offers you no more than a virtual bloodbath. That's like comparing how successful Mr. Shuester's career has been to the successfulness of the 'How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying' Broadway revival. It's just not possible," Kurt said as the two boys stared back in confusion. "Oh come on, if you two do not know what that is then you don't even deserve to be in a show choir."

Finn just rolled his eyes, changing the subject. "So, do you want to play, or not?"

Kurt sighed. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." _Don't expect me to be your video game buddy now though, Finn,_ he added in his head._ If it wasn't for Sam standing there next to you, I'd already be down in my room doing that report for Spanish._

"Awesome," Sam smiled as Finn put the disk into the Xbox 360.

Finn sat down on the far left side of the couch, handing each of them a controller. Kurt daintily sat down on the right side of the couch, crossing his ankles gracefully as he did so. In order to actually see the screen correctly, Sam couldn't sit in the recliner up against the wall, so he had no choice but to sit down between the two step-brothers, casually plopping down a few inches closer to Kurt than he was to Finn.

"So, it's pretty simple. Top left to aim, top right to shoot. X to reload, Y to switch lessons. A is jump, B is prone. Bottom right is your grenades, bottom left is your special grenades. The left analog stick is to move, the right is to look around. Got it?" Sam said to Kurt as Finn got it to the menu and was marveling at the bright graphics.

With Sam looking at him in the eyes like that, he didn't process a word the blonde said. He then looked down at the remote in confusion. "Top left...Erm..." He said, not seeing the alleged button.

Sam sat his remote down and placed his hand over Kurts, guiding his hand towards the buttons. He felt Kurt flinch at his touch, then he looked up at his face to see him go from pale white like he'd seen a ghost to scarlet in 2 seconds flat. He quickly looked down, and gently moved the smaller boy's left finger onto the button. "Aim," he said. Then used his other hand to place Kurt's right finger onto the opposite button. "Shoot," he said. "Grenades, special grenades, jump, switch weapons, reload, prone. Use this to move, use this to look around. Do you get it now?" Sam explained, touching each button as he said it's action.

Kurt had jumped at Sam's touch, then felt a rosy tint take over his face as he realized Sam was touching his hand. _Oh Gaga, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh he's touching my hand. Calm down, calm down. He doesn't even see it in that way, he's just trying to get your thick skull to understand the game controls. Stop blushing, you probably look so stupid right now. My Gaga Kurt, calm down. Calm down,_ he thought as as he tried to return to his face to his natural complexion. He forced his eyes to look down at the controller. "Yeah, I think so," he said, not daring to look back at the quarterback next to him.

Sam noticed that Kurt had flinched at his touch, then didn't purposely avoided looking at him afterwards. _God, I shouldn't have done that. Poor guy's probably scared for anyone to touch him, with what happened with Karofsky and everything before. Or he feels awkward that I'm touching his hand. Gah, can he tell? He's probably mortified. I guess that's not something that a regular guy would do, is it. Ugh, like he'd ever even think of me in that way. If someone told him that I like him, he'd probably laugh and brush it off of his shoulder like it was a joke. I have to get over him, but... How? I just can't forget about someone that looks like that_, a million things ran through Sam's head as Kurt unfolded his legs and scooted back into the couch, keeping his eyes solely on the screen.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

Two hours into the game, Kurt had gradually relaxed and was deep into the game with Finn and Sam. He had gotten used to the controls after several failed attempts, but still occasionally forgot how to do something.

"The shooting-thingy is empty!" Kurt squeak as he kept hitting the TR button frantically.

"Press X! Kurt, X!" Sam said as he launched a grenade at a building._ Heheh, 'shooting-thingy'. He is so adorable,_ he thought with a small smile on his face.

"Kurt, watch out! Prone!" Finn exclaimed.

"What does that mean again?"

"Duck! Get down on the ground!" Finn said. "Hurry!"

"But I'll get all dirty!" He protested as he turned to see Sam cracking up at the statement.

"Just... Press.. B, Kurt," Sam said in between his bouts of laughter.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Kurt asked, somewhat hurt at this.

"Be-because you said you would get dirty. Kurt, you're in the middle of combat! Now is not the time to worry whether you have dirt on your clothes," Sam said, finally controlling his laughter.

"Well, it's true," he huffed.

"Hey don't be mad. I'm sorry, you're just so funny sometimes," Sam looked at him.

Kurt saw him look over at him with with sad puppy dog eyes as he still managed to aim and shoot on the screen through the corner of his eye. He couldn't resist that endearing face he was making. "Oh, well alright," he smiled at him. Kurt tittered inside of his head, _He thinks I'm funny. Aww, look at his face. Only he could have an innocent puppy dog expression and still be so darn attractive at the same time._

Everything was quiet for a moment as they all continued the game. Then Finn pauses the game and looks over at them. "Did you guys say something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Chers Gaga. Nous parlions justement de l' paisseur, vous pouvez tre dirig parfois."  
><em>(Dear Gaga. We were just talking about how thick headed you can be sometimes.)<em>

"Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas t retenu. At-il, Kurt?" Sam said back to him.  
><em>(I'm surprised he hasn't been held back. Has he, Kurt?)<em>

"Vous parlez fran ais, Sam? Je suis impressionn . O avez-vous appris? Et non, pas que je sache," Kurt said. _Damn, I knew he did well in Spanish, but the guy speaks French too? Could he get any more perfect?_ He thought inside of his head.  
><em>(You speak French, Sam? I'm impressed. Where did you learn? And no, not that I know of.)<em>

"Je suis all cette cole tous les gar ons priv , Montgomery Bell Academy, Retour dans le Tennessee. Ils tenaient l'enseignement des langues, depuis pratiquement n'importe quel gars qui a obtenu partir de l tait pr vu d'aller au large et tre une personne r ussie qui a besoin de savoir peu pr s n'importe quelle langue pour que leur entreprise pourrait faire des affaires avec d'autres pays ou n'importe quoi," he shrugged.  
><em>(I went to this all boys private school, Montgomery Bell Academy, back in Tennessee. They were keen on teaching languages since pretty much any guy that graduated from there was expected to go off and be some successful person that needs to know pretty much any language so that their business could make deals with other countries or whatever.)<em>

Kurt's eyes widened, the golden color in his iris near his pupils now showed predominantly. "Vous tes all une cole de gar ons priv s Nashville? Alors, vous tes comme la famille, riche? Que faites-vous Lima, alors?"  
><em>(You went to an all boys private school? So, you're family's like, rich? What are you doing in Lima then?)<em>

Sam chuckled. "Nous avons d m nag ici parce que mon p re a une certaine promotion de l'emploi suppos . J' tais fatigu de tous les pr tentieux, les gens arrogants qui semblent tre dans les coles priv es, et donc j'ai demand aller l' cole publique. Quant l'emploi ... Eh bien, mon p re fait environ un quart de ce qu'il faisait avant. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu trouver un emploi, aussi, pour nous aider. Et si je pouvais conomiser de l'argent moi-m me, parce que ma voiture un peu arr t de travailler. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec elle."  
><em>(We moved here because my dad got some supposed job promotion. I was tired of all of the cocky, arrogant people that seem to be in the private schools, and so I asked to go to the public school. As for the job... Well, my dad makes about one fourth of what he did before. Which is why I had to get a job, too, to help out. And so I could save up some money myself, because my car kinda stopped working. Don't know what's wrong with it.)<em>

Kurts eyebrows raised. "Alors ... Vous tes conomiser pour un m canicien? Savez-vous qui vous parlez? Je peux venir regarder votre voiture gratuitement, si vous voulez."  
><em>(So... You're saving up for a mechanic? Do you know who you are talking to? I can come look at your car for free, if you want.)<em>

"Vous ... Vous savez comment r parer les voitures?" Sam stared at the boy in awe. _I knew his dad was a mechanic, but damn! He's an amazing, beautiful singer, he used to be on the football team, he's just in general a smokin' hot guy, and he fixes cars too? What can't he do?_ His mind wondered.  
><em>(You... You know how to fix cars?)<em>

He sighed, "Oui, je le fais. Pour le pire partie de mon enfance, j'ai pass du temps dans notre garage, aidant mon p re sur les voitures. Je suppose qu'il pensait l' poque que j'allais reprendre l'entreprise familiale, mais s'il reste pense s rieusement que je vais aujourd'hui se moquent de lui. Je dois encore faire des r parations pour lui, bien souvent, cependant, il dit que c'est ma fa on de lui payer de retour pour ma voiture et tous les v tements que j'ach te. Je suppose que c'est le genre de pratique pour savoir comment faire, mais quand m me."  
><em>(Yes, I do. For the worst part of my childhood, I spent time in our garage, helping my dad on cars. I guess back then he thought I was going to take over the family business, but if he still seriously thinks that today I will laugh at him. I still have to do repairs for him quite often though, he says it's my way of paying him back for my car and all of the clothes I buy. I guess it's kind of handy to know how to, but still.)<em>

He laughed at Kurt's story. "Nice. Ce serait cool, ouais, c'est s r. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai capable de me donner du lait de personnes balades partout."  
><em>(Nice. That'd be cool, yeah, definitely. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to milk people giving me rides anywhere.)<em>

Kurt then looked at Finn, who was staring at the both of them in confusion and wonder. "Umm, Finn?" Kurt said, waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay there?"

Finn's eyes then darted back and forth between Sam and Kurt. "Hey Kurt," he said. "Sam speaks that language that you speak!"

Kurt just shook his head. "It's a good thing you're decent looking and have a good voice."

Finn looked at Kurt, somewhat shocked at what he just said. "Uhh, Kurt, I love you and all, as a brother, but you saying that is no less creepier for me then what happened last year and earlier this year."

Sam was confused at what they had just said. _Wait... Did Kurt used to like Finn?_ He thought. _...Oh God, does he still like him?_ "Kurt... What happened, exactly?" He said, still lost.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as Finn's statement, trying not to strangle him. _Oh no... Did he really just reveal that I used to like him in front of Sam? I swear, Finn is going to find revenge thrown upon him when he least expects it._ "Oh come on, Finn. You know that I don't mean it like that and that I don't think of you in that way any longer. And nothing happened, Sam. Nothing at all. It's all in the past, can we please just forget about it Finn and move on?"

Finn smirked. "Nah, I don't think I'm ever going to let you forget that. And I'm sure Sam would love to hear the story. Wouldn't you Sam?"_ Haha, Kurt's going to get revenge, because I'm 90% sure that it was me they were talking about when they were speaking in Pig Latin or whatever language they were speaking earlier,_ Finn thought to himself.

Sam looked at Finn, then looked at Kurt, who was absolutely fuming at his step-brother right now. He hated to make Kurt mad, but he couldn't pass up a story like this. He then looked back to the previous quarterback. "You know what Finn, I would love to hear the story. Please, do tell," he said, smirking. He glanced to where countertenor was, but then noticed he wasn't there any longer.

Kurt had his arms folded, and was now walking towards the stairs to his bedroom. His face was beet red out of fury, and was trying to hold back the tears that were swelling up in his eyes until he got down to his room. He slammed his door then made sure to lock it behind him, walking over to his bed, falling into it and letting his emotions run wild. He cried into his pillow, hoping to muffle the sounds of his sobs. _They just don't get it! No one get's how even the smallest remark like that hurts so much._

Finn and Sam heard a door slam below, followed by muffled sobs and wailing. _Oh God, I didn't mean to make Kurt cry, I just wanted to mess with him. I forget how emotional he gets sometimes,_ Finn thought. He felt horrible now at what he'd done. "I'm gonna go apologize to him, I should have never brought it up. It'd probably be best if you stayed up here," Finn said to Sam. He nodded, and sat down on the arm rest of the couch._ I would have never said yes if I knew it would make him cry. I forget how hard he has it sometimes, and just assume that the whole school treats him the way the people in glee club do. Gah, he probably hates me now for saying yes to Finn,_ Sam thought, his forehead buried in his hand.

Finn walked down the stairs and twisted the door handle to Kurt's bedroom. _Locked._ He reached up and felt around for the key that he knew lie along the paneling around the door. _Got it._ He found the key and unlocked the door, slowly opening the door. "Kurt?" He said, peeking around the room cautiously.

Kurt heard his name being said. He didn't turn around though, he just barely lifted his head off of the pillow to be heard. "Go away, Finn!" He yelled angrily.

"Kurt, look, I'm sorry for mentioning the whole thing. We'll just forget abou-"

Kurt suddenly jumped out of the bed and stomped menacingly over to Finn. "I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, IT IS YOU AND NOT ME THAT BRINGS IT UP EVERY SECOND YOU CAN. YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE FOR. OH, WAIT, I KNOW! I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY I'M A LOSER OF A FAG AND THAT YOU HAVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS ME. I'M SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO SEE MY FACE EVERY DAY IN GLEE CLUB AND AT HOME AND THAT YOU HAVE TO TRY TO PRETEND TO BE NICE TO ME EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY WISH I WAS DEAD JUST LIKE THE REST OF THIS WORLD DOES! I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T BE ATTRACTED TO GIRLS LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY ON THIS PLANET BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW HARD I'VE TRIED, I JUST CAN'T! I CAN'T, AND I HATE IT, AND I HATE THAT I COULD NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND LIKE ALL OF THE GIRLS AT OUR SCHOOL AND WALK DOWN THE HALLWAY, HOLDING HIS HAND, BECAUSE WE WOULD BOTH BE BEATEN SENSELESS FOR DOING IT AND NO PERSON IN THEIR RIGHT OR WRONG MIND ON THIS PLANET WOULD EVER THINK OF ME IN THAT WAY, SO I MIGHT AS WELL JUST SELL MY VOCAL CHORDS TO SOME GIRL WHO CAN'T SING AND GO AND DIE IN A HOLE."

Finn shrank back and cowered as he received the wrath of a very pissed Kurt Hummel. _Oh. My. God. He looks like he's about to murder me... You know, for a little guy, he sure can be scary as hell sometimes._ "K-Kur-" he tried to talk to him and get him to calm down.

"WHAT? DID I FORGET SOMETHING? OH YEAH, I GUESS I DID. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE REASON I DID LIKE YOU IN THE PAST, EVEN THOUGH I KNEW SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK OF MY MIND THAT YOU COULD NEVER FEEL THE SAME WAY? BECAUSE YOU WERE, AND STILL ARE, EVERYTHING THAT I WISH I COULD BE. THE STRAIGHT GUY, THE ATHLETIC GUY, THE ONE THAT GETS THE POPULAR GIRLFRIEND. THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY HAS SOMETHING IN COMMON WITH THEIR DAD, AND CAN JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH A FOOTBALL GAME WITH THEIR DAD AND UNDERSTAND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! THE GUY THAT EVERYONE CAN GET ALONG WITH, AND DOESN'T TAKE EVERY GOD DAMNED THING SO LITERALLY SO YOU DON'T BURST OUT INTO TEARS EVERY TIME THAT SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING. THE GUY THAT CAN JUST WALK DOWN THE STUPID HALLWAY AND NOT HAVE TO BE AFRAID OF GETTING SLAMMED INTO THE LOCKERS, THE GUY THAT CAN WALK OUT TO HIS CAR AND DRIVE HOME WITHOUT HAVING TO BE AFRAID OF BEING TOSSED INTO DUMPSTERS OR BEATEN SENSELESS IN THE PARKING LOT. YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU HAVE IT OH SO TOUGH, BECAUSE YOU GET HIT IN THE FACE WITH A SLUSHIE EVERY NOW AND AGAIN. BUT YOU DON'T GET IT! NO ONE GETS IT! YOU ALL DON'T GET HOW EVERY LITTLE COMMENT LIKE THAT, EVERY REMARK, IT DIGS DEEPER AND DEEPER INSIDE OF MY BRAIN AND KILLS ME JUST A LITTLE INSIDE! AND IT SHOWS HOW MUCH ALL OF YOU REALLY THINK OF ME, EVEN IF YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE JUST JOKING. IT DOESN'T MAKE IT HURT ANY LESS!"

Finn now had tears slowly leaking out of each eye. _I had no idea that he really felt that way about himself._ "I-I, Kurt, I-" he tried speaking once again to the boy who could currently make the devil seem like a sweet little hamster.

"WHAT? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY? IF SO, SPIT IT OUT! IF NOT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM, FINN!" He screamed once again to his step-brother.

**GoldenStars..Goldenstars..GoldenStars**

Sam sat there on the couch, in shock of what he was hearing. He could hear the whole conversation spill out, since Kurt definitely wasn't being the quietest. _Oh my God... Kurt... I.. I knew he had it hard, but I didn't know he really thought that low of himself, and that he thought everyone else did too. I'm going to prove it to him. I will show him that not all hope is lost for him, and that there is someone that cares for him. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same way, but I at least... Need to strengthen our friendship, or something. I feel so horrible now,_ Sam thought to himself as he heard the screaming continue. He then heard a door open, to find Burt coming in, somewhat scared looking.

"Hey, is he okay?" Burt looked frantically at Sam.

Sam just shrugged. "I don't know. Finn made some comment about something that happened last year and earlier this year, and said 'Hey Sam, I'm sure you'd love to hear the story!' and... I just thought he was trying to mess with Kurt, so I said 'Sure, I'd love to hear it!' and Kurt kinda got pissed and went to his room. And when Finn went down there to apologize... He just kinda lost it," Sam said, not looking Burt directly in the eye, hoping he wasn't mad at him.

Burt raised his eyebrows, then nodded, understanding. "I... I know he doesn't have the easiest time with things, but I've never heard him like this before. And I thought that Rachel girl that Finn used to be dating was loud," he shook his head, sighing. _I don't know what to do right now about this, even. He's had all of that anger bottling up inside him over time, obviously... I guess it's just best to let him try to get it all out of his system, for now. I'm sure Finn will think twice about bringing the God damned subject up again, though... I wish his mother was here. She always knew what to do in these sort of situations._

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

"Kurt. Just-just listen to me," Finn said to his step-brother, putting his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders. He tensed up at first and opened his mouth to say something, but decided not to and relaxed his shoulders. "I don't mean it like that when I say it. I'm sorry, I know, it's not a subject that should be made fun of like that. I was just teasing. I don't mean to bring it up in any bad way, or make you feel bad about yourself. I don't want you to be dead, I would miss you so much. I love you, Kurt. I couldn't ask for a better step-brother. You don't need to apologize, for anything. I would never want you or expect you to be sorry about that. You aren't a 'loser or a fag' or anything else. You are one of the most awesome, smart, kind, loving human beings I know. I know it isn't your fault that you are who you are, and I'd never ask you to change. Just like Lady Gaga says, you were born this way. I don't want you to hate yourself because of who you aren't, Kurt. Me, the glee club, my mom and Burt, we all love you just the way you are, and we wouldn't ask you to try to pretend and be something you aren't. I... I didn't know that you thought of me like that. Kurt, you have potential in life. You could be a singer and sell albums, or have your own show on Broadway. Or you could be one of the top designers, like that Marc guy that you're always talking about. You could be an interior decorator, or open up a five star restaurant. Heck, you could run the garage, too, even though I know that it's not what you want to do. All I really have is football-which is another thing that you could also do, since you are the best kicker I have ever seen-and once I get to 30, 40? I'd be out of a job. I'm no good at anything, really. After that, I'd be back here in Lima, or some other little town, working as a cashier at the grocery store or waiting tables. You may think that I'm not book smart like you are, but I'm not stupid. I see potential in you, Kurt. I can see you going in so many directions, where I basically have my whole life mapped out in front of me, because there's no other path for me to follow. I know that it seems like I think that being popular and all that crap is important, and at one point, it was to me. I figured, you know, since I'm going to be stuck in a dead-end job for the rest of my life, why not create some meager memory that I could look back at and remind myself, 'Those days were fun. You know, at least I got to live some part of my life.' But you don't have to do that! You're going to be so successful in life, that all of this is just a small stepping stone for you."

Kurt listened to his step-brother's speech, tears still leaking from his eyes. He pulled him in for a rib crushing hug. "F-Finn, I'm s-sorry. I know it isn't your fault, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean-It's just..." His voice faltered, cracked and overused from screaming earlier. He rested his head on his shoulder, tears dripping off of the edge of his nose.

Finn was surprised at him giving him a hug, but he gratefully returned it, petting the countertenor's hair comfortingly. "Don't be sorry, for anything. Everyone needs someone to vent to every now and then. And another thing. I know that you think that you're destined to be alone forever, but I really mean it when I say that there's someone out there for everyone. You may not find anyone in high school-I'd be surprised if you did, considering the people that actually go to our school-but one day you're gonna find a guy out there that loves every single little thing about you, and the things that you hate most about yourself are gonna be his favourite things about you."

Kurt looked up at his brother. "H-how do you know?"

"Because, Kurt, you are such an amazing, awesome, fantastic person that any gay guy would be insane to not like you. And I know that last part, because... That's how I feel about... About her."

Kurt just assumed that he was talking about Quinn, and so everything was silent. He pulled away from the hug and looked at him in the eyes. "T-Thank you, Finn," his voice cracked.

"You're welcome. I love you Kurt, and I never want you to forget that. Are you okay now?" He asked, looking at his older, yet much smaller, brother. He certainly looked a mess, with dried tears crusting onto his red face, hair and scarf disheveled.

Kurt sniffled. "I love you too, Finn, so much. I'm okay now," Kurt nodded, turning around and walking to his bathroom. He was sure he must look quite a scene after all of that.

Finn saw him turn around and head towards his bathroom, so he decided it would be okay to leave now and went back up the stairs, shutting his door softly behind him. Reaching the top of the stairs, he saw his dad had been standing there in the kitchen, waiting for him. Sam was just sort of awkwardly hanging at the opening of the kitchen, a sad expression on his face. "Burt, umm-"

He patted Finn on the shoulder. "I know. I heard everything. Thank you Finn, you really are a good guy. I don't think I could have gotten a better step-son," Burt said, pulling him into a hug.

He wasn't expecting a hug from Burt, but returned it anyway. "Thanks. Look, I'm sorry for mentioning it. He... He has it hard at school y'know? I see some of it happen, and we all try to stop them, but..." he trailed off.

"I know, and I'm sure you'll think twice before mentioning it now. Yeah, it's sort of just like... He's a volcano. He slowly builds up all of this stuff inside, but he's not the type of person to really talk about something if anything is bothering him. All he needed was just one little shake, and then, 'boom', ya know?" Burt said, talking animatedly with his hands. "But thank you. I'm really proud of you for the way you handled the situation." He then walked back out to the garage, as he had left a customer waiting out there.

Finn nodded, then walked over to where Sam was. "Hey dude, sorry about all of that. I shouldn't have said anything about it... I'm guessing you heard the conversation, too?"

"Yeah, I heard. And it's me who should be apologizing. To you and him," Sam said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I knew you were trying to mess with him some how, but I guess since I saw he was getting mad at you for it I didn't have to be the one to say yes," he shrugged. "I hope he doesn't like, hate me now or anything."

"Nah, I'm sure he doesn't hate you or anything. I guess I should really go easier on the poor guy... So, wanna order a pizza?" He asked, his stomach growling.

Sam half-heartedly chucked. "Sure. As long as you're buying."

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

*****_For those who didn't know, Kurt's bedroom is in the basement. This is something that irks me in a lot of fanfictions I read, because they always assume that Kurt's room is upstairs. If you watch season 1, episode 4, "Preggers", you can clearly see Burt walk down to Kurt's room, then back up again to the ground level of the house after their talk. :P_

**A/N:** _So, I originally hadn't planned for all of that angst and comfort to happen at all. I was writing it, and it just kinda found it's way in there. Also, I've never played MW, so I'm sorry if anything is explained oddly or I got something wrong, I relied on Sir Google for everything. xP Also, if there is anyone that speaks French, I apologize if anything is wrong, since I obviously don't. Again, Sir Google Translator helped me out there. :P _

_Gahh, stupid internet! I stayed up 'til about 1 AM finishing this chapter and editing it (adding all of the italics and all of that pizazz) and then the internet went out. x.x So, here ya go! Tell me what you thought of the angst, por favor? I know Kurt can be... Dramatic, but I don't know if this is too much. :P Also, a **HUUGEEE** thanks to the 13 people out there that have alerted to the story so far, and the 4 reviews! :D It makes me happy, opening my email and seeing " [FF Story Alert+]" :D_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own Pringles, Modern Warfare, Xbox 360, Taylor Swift, The Beatles, "How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying", "Express Yourself" by Madonna, Fox, Glee, and any characters/logos associated with the show and network._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ So... Don't I feel stupid now. hibiduri pointed out that the "Hudmels" moved into another house after Burt and Carole had gotten married, therefore, Kurt's room is indeed upstairs. xD So, disregard that little asterisk on the last chapter. But since it's already written as it is, in this story were just gonna pretend that Kurt's room is in the basement. It's not as if this is canon, anyways. :P_

_*yawn* My sleeping schedule is so messed up. I wake up at noon, then spend all day trying to write this until 1 am, but I get so distracted easily that it's taken me... What, 2 days now I guess? Procrastination is a curse. D:_

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

It had been about an hour since what had happened with Finn, and Kurt was sitting on the couch in his room, putting the finishing touches on his Spanish report that was due Monday. He was listening to Lady Gaga's new CD, Born This Way, in the background. After their performance on Friday, he couldn't stop listening to the album. As the song Americano was playing, he heard a gentle knock on his door. "Yes?" He said quietly, turning his head.

Sam softly opened the door, holding a plate with two slices of pizza on it in one hand and a glass of Coca-Cola in the other. "Hey Kurt," he warmly smiled at him. "Can I come in?" He had simply nodded, so Sam had entered the room, setting the plate and drink on the side table next to Kurt. "Your dad asked me to bring that to you."

As the door was opened to reveal Sam standing there, his heartbeat quickened drastically and he tried to avert his eyes from the quarterback, embarrassed at the previous events. He looked at the plate and the carbonated beverage that had been sat next to him, revolted that his dad expected him to eat all of those carbs. Kurt just shook his head and sighed. "He has gone insane if he thinks I'm eating all of that bread, and cheese," he shuddered. "And the glass of tooth decay just waiting to happen. Honestly, you'd of think he'd learn by now." He then glanced curiously at the blonde standing there, hands in his pockets and a guilty look on his face.

Sam sighed. "I... I also wanted to say... Sorry," he said, looking down at the floor.

Kurt was confused. "What should you be sorry for?"

He then made eye contact with the smaller boy, his eyes sad. "For earlier. I mean, I know Finn was obviously trying to mess with you, so I went along with it. But I knew that there was more to it, and it was rude and insensitive of me. I shouldn't have done that to you, and I hope you aren't mad with me."

Kurt was surprised that he had apologized for that, as most other guys wouldn't have thought once about it, and it wasn't even really something he needed to be sorry for. "It's okay, you don't need to be sorry for that. I just... I'm kind of over emotional at a lot of things." He looked down, rubbing the fabric of the dark grey Alexander McQueen skull print scarf that was tied bandana style around his neck between his fingers, something he did when he felt insecure.

"No, Kurt, it's not your fault. What I did was very inconsiderate of you, and I really am sorry. I understand if you'd rather not hang with me at the prom anymore."

"Me? I would think it would be you that wouldn't want to be near me. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I was a jerk. And why wouldn't I want to be near you all of the sudden?" Sam didn't see why Kurt was thinking this way.

"I don't know, same reasons as everybody else?" Kurt said, setting his notebook and pen down on the table and pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Which would be...?" Sam asked, still not understanding.

Kurt scoffed. "Like you don't know?" Sam still didn't seem to get it. "Gaga, Sam. Maybe it has something to do with me being gay?"

Sam still looked at Kurt's eyes as he spoke, even if he wasn't looking back. "Kurt... I don't care if you're gay. That shouldn't stop you from hanging out with other guys, and they shouldn't let it bother them. You're friends with Rachel, right?" Kurt nodded at Sam's question. "Well, just because she's attracted to guys, does that mean she's attracted to you?"

"...No."

"See, that's exactly my point. You don't have to feel uncomfortable being around her or other girls, and I'm completely fine being around you, and other guys should be, too. It's really stupid how everyone in this world acts about it, and I for one am getting tired of all the negativity I see towards gay people. So, I would be honored to take you to the prom... If you still want to go, that is."

Kurt returned the gaze Sam was giving him. "Of course, I'd love to. T-thank you, Sam. I... Thanks. Just... You don't know how much that means to me," he said, staring up at him, giving him a smile. Sam took his hand and gave it a light squeeze, to let him know he was there for him. Sam's smile grew as he recognized the next song that had started up from Kurt's iHome. He started to sing along when the lyrics came, looking at Kurt and grinning.

_Whenever I dress cool, my parents put up a fight _  
><em>And if I'm hotshot, Mom will cut hair at night <em>  
><em>In the morning I'm short of my identity <em>  
><em>I scream Mom and Dad, why can't I be who I wanna be?<em>

Kurt laughed as Sam started singing with the song, surprised that he'd know the lyrics to this one. He sang along with the next part too.

_I just wanna be myself, and I want you to love me for who I am _  
><em>I just wanna be myself, and I want you to know, I am my hair<em>

They then both sang the chorus together, Kurt standing up.

_I've had enough, this is my prayer _  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair<em>  
><em>I've had enough, this is my prayer <em>  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair<em>

Kurt giggled as Sam ran his fingers through his own golden locks, doing it every time the word hair came up. Even though Kurt didn't actually pray to anything, he got the message of the song.

_I've had enough, I'm not a freak _  
><em>I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets <em>  
><em>I've had enough, enough, enough <em>  
><em>And this is my prayer, I swear, I'm as free as my hair<em>

_I'm as free as my hair _  
><em>I'm as free as my hair <em>  
><em>I am my hair <em>  
><em>I am my hair<em>

Then Sam danced and acted like a robot as it came to the part that was obviously auto-tuned while Gaga sung "Hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ar", then Kurt sang the next verse.

_Sometimes I want some raccoon or red highlights _  
><em>Just because I want my friend to think that I am dynamite <em>  
><em>And on party, roxy, high school dance <em>  
><em>I got my bangs too hard, that I don't stand a chance, a chance<em>

Sam then joined in with Kurt again, both of them getting into the impromptu performance.

_I just wanna be myself, and I want you to love me for who I am _  
><em>I just wanna be myself, and I want you to know, I am my hair<em>

_I've had enough, this is my prayer _  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair <em>  
><em>I've had enough, this is my prayer <em>  
><em>That I'll die living just as free as my hair <em>  
><em>I've had enough, I m not a freak <em>  
><em>I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets <em>  
><em>I've had enough, enough, enough <em>  
><em>And this is my prayer, I swear, I'm as free as my hair<em>

_I'm as free as my hair _  
><em>I'm as free as my hair <em>  
><em>I am my hair <em>  
><em>I am my hair<em>

Kurt couldn't keep from laughing hysterically during the lyric breaks as Sam head banged like a rocker, then got a running start and slid down onto his knees, playing an air guitar as he sang the next verse.

_I just want to be free, I just want to be me _  
><em>And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties <em>  
><em>Don't want to change, and I don't want to be ashamed <em>  
><em>I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bear<em>

Sam stood up and teasingly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, messing it up and making it stand up on end in some parts. Kurt was appalled that he'd just messed up his hair, but was busy laughing too hard at the faces Sam was making to care. They both ended up sprawled across Kurt's couch, both of them cracking up as the song continued.

"Y-yo-you're la-laughter is co-contagious," Sam said, trying to calm down and catch his breath.

"Wel-well, y-you mes-messed up my h-h-hairrr," Kurt said, turning the last word into a fit of giggles. He then managed to compose himself, then looked questioningly at Sam. "You know, I wouldn't take you as the kind of person that knows all of the newest Gaga songs by heart."

Sam chucked. "There's a funny story behind that," he said, as Kurt gave him a look which seemed to tell him to go on. "Well, when Mr. Shuester told us we would be singing Born This Way, I didn't really know the lyrics to it all that well. I'd stayed up late that night, and at around 3 AM I tried buying the song on iTunes. Turns out, I accidentally bought the whole album instead, which I didn't actually realize until the next day. And so I figured I might as well get my moneys worth out of it and listen to all of the songs..." He chuckled again. "And I've been playing it nonstop since then. And I will admit... That after that, I kinda went back and... Bought every single one of her other albums." He shrugged guiltily, smiling.

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm glad you've come to enjoy her music," he said. Then they both just sat there, an awkward silence falling over them.

"Sooo," Sam said in a singsong voice. "Want to come watch a movie with me and Finn? I have to warn you though, I'm probably going to find the nerdiest DVD possible out of his collection."

"Sure. And the worst you could probably find in his movies is an old, scratched up copy of the second Star Wars, but trust me, it doesn't even work any more." Kurt said as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to know

"And you would know what... How, exactly?" Sam smirked at him.

Kurt's cheeks turned a pink tint. "Because... He.. Told me?" Kurt lied, even though it was obvious that wasn't the reason he had known.

Sam's smile grew wider. "Kuurrtt, are you a closet geek*?" He asked teasingly, cocking his head to the side.

Kurt moved his eyes around in a circle, looking around the room, before glancing down. "Nooo," he said in the most innocent voice. "But... If you wanted... I just might know someone that has all of the seven Harry Potter movies that are out so far," the pale skinned boy still acted as angelic as possible, even though it was obvious that it was himself he was talking about.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Kurt. You can cut the act. I've pretty much figured out it's you by now, unless you have a house elf living in your closet or something."

Kurt gasped. "Do you really take me as the kind of person that would do that to a house elf? I think it's a shame the way they are put to work at Hogwarts, and I happen to be the vice president of S.P.E.W, thank you very much," he jokingly said as if he were hurt.

"No, but I didn't really take you to be a nerd, either," he teased.

Kurt coughed a tad before he spoke. "Hm, well I guess we've both learned something about each other today," he said in a tone that Sam couldn't help but recognize it as an Umbridge impression.

"Huh?"

Now Kurt was the one to roll his eyes. "Sam. You're humming along to Bloody Mary right now, and do we need to have another impromptu performance of Hair?"

Sam turned slightly red, something he normally didn't do. "Oh, right. Yeah, I think we'd both be better off if we didn't mention that to Finn. Speaking of which, we should probably get up there before he thinks that you're down here cruciating me or something."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that, then stood up and walked over to his flat screen TV to get the DVDs off of the shelf next to it. He pulled out a thick stack of movies, which was each of the first seven Harry Potters in order. He then tapped Sam on the arm. "Now, if you could be ever so kind as to take that garbage up and dispose of it properly," he said in disgust, pointing to the pizza and the soda. "I would be ever so grateful."

Sam's skin tingled where Kurt had tapped him. It took all the strength he could muster to not melt, even at the slightest touch like that. He sighed quietly as they headed up the stairs.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

About seven hours into watching the movies, they were somehow only on the third one. Kurt was eating some chicken salad he had made himself as Finn and Sam finished off the slices of pizza Kurt didn't eat, along with the rest of the box. Burt walked into the room, standing in front of the tv. "D-Dad, Dad. Can-Can you please move?" Kurt said, trying to move his head around so he could see the screen. It had just gotten to the part where Lupin and Sirius explain that Scabbers is actually Peter Pettigrew.

"Now Kurt, I know much you like your Harry Potter movies and all, but it's 7 PM and I'm gonna watch the game that's on TV now. Now if you, Finn, and Sam want to continue your movie, you can go watch it in your room. But I'm guessing they'd probably want to watch the game, too," Burt said, looking at Finn and Sam. Finn just nodded, and continued eating his pizza. Sam, on the other hand, glanced at the stack of movies sitting on the coffee table.

"Uhh, well I'd kinda rather watch the movies," Sam said gultily, then looked at Kurt, who was smirking.

"Well then, Kurt. You heard what I said, you and Sam can go watch it on your TV then."

Kurt shook his head. "I'll never understand the appeal of sports."

"Quidditch is a sport," Sam pointed out as Kurt went to get the DVD out of the player.

"So is cheerleading, Kurt. And you used to do that," Finn added. Everyone stared at him, each for different reasons. Burt seemed to be amused, wondering what his step-son was going to say on the subject. Sam was in shock. _Did I hear that right? Did he say... Did he say Kurt used to be on the Cheerios?_ And then Kurt was thinking that although it was true, that really wasn't something he wanted Sam to know about. Finn saw everyone stare at him. "What? I know from watching one of their practices before because I was waiting for Quinn to be done that it doesn't look like some walk in the park. I know I couldn't do all of those flips and tower-things and all of that."

Kurt decided to not make it a big deal out of the fact that he had just told Sam Freaking Evans about that, and brushed it off of his shoulder. "It's called a pyramid, and yes, you're right, it isn't easy. But I was talking more about the sports in the Olympics and whatnot," he said, then started walking towards his stairs with the DVDs, wanting to get back to watching the movies.

Sam chuckled, then trailed behind Kurt. "Soo... You were on the Cheerios?" He asked.

"Yes, Mercedes and I were, last year," Kurt said with a small sigh.

"Now, don't take this in the wrong way, I'm just wondering, but... Did you have to wear a skirt too?" Sam questioned as they entered his room, hoping he wouldn't find it offensive, because he honestly just wanted to know.

What he wasn't expecting him to do was turn around abruptly and stop, trying to smack him with the stack of DVDs. He didn't stop in time though, resulting in him tripping and falling on top of Kurt. Luckily they had landed on the couch since it was right behind them, but it didn't make the situation any less awkward. It took Sam several seconds to even register in his brain that he had just fallen, and by then he had heard a high pitched noise that sounded like his name.

"Sam!" Kurt squeaked. Sam had fallen on top of them, both of their lips barely brushing against each other for a mere second on accident. It was still enough for both of them to see the cliché fireworks go off in their heads though. Sam had quickly gotten off of him as Kurt felt his face turn red from his chin to his forehead, not being able to make an audible sound.

"Kurt, I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't-I-" Sam said, not being able to form a complete sentence._ Our lips touched. Oh my God. We practically kissed. Oh yes! Oh, no. He's probably mortified. Wait... Is he blushing? No, don't smile you idiot! Blushing can mean different things! What if his face is red because he's mad? What if he has an emotional breakdown and starts crying? Oh my God, oh my-Oh, he's talking. He doesn't sound like he's going to cry or kill you. That's good. Now listen to what he's saying._

"Sam, s'okay. It was an accident," Kurt managed to quickly breathe out. He didn't dare make eye contact with him, and he braced himself for the worst. _Oh gosh. Our faces, they were so close. My lips felt like they were going to explode from happiness. I almost kissed Sam! No, don't be happy about it, don't you realize what this means? He's probably grossed out now! I wouldn't be surprised if he called you a fag and left. Wait, Sam's not like that. Remember what he said earlier? Don't cry, he isn't mad at you. And how would he get home anyways? You drove him here. It's okay. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. There you go, now speak before he gets creeped out. What about though? Oh yeah, the movie. Say something about the movie._ "So, do you want to finish the third one, or just go ahead and skip to the fourth one, since we were near the end anyways and we both obviously know what happens?" he asked. _Yeah, that sounded okay. He'd still want to watch Harry Potter with you, right? Or is he going to make some excuse and go back up to watch the game with Finn and Dad? I hope not._

Sam decided to be brave and look him in the eyes, letting him know that everything was okay. "Yeah, we could skip to the fourth one." He then handed the brunette the movie since it was one of the ones he'd picked up, then sat himself down on the far left end of Kurt's snow white leather couch as he quickly walked up there and put the movie into the disk tray, then sat back down on the right of the couch, where he was sitting earlier. Everything was quiet for a moment as Kurt fast forwarded through the commercials, until Sam realized something. "Umm, Kurt? Your iHome is still playing from earlier, I think," he said. _Is that seriously the song that I think it is?_

Kurt shook the ringing out of his ears, then listened for a brief second before getting up and quickly headed over to where it sat to turn it off. "Oh yeah, thanks," he mumbled. _Out of all of the thousands of songs on this thing, and this one had to be playing right now? I don't even remember why I bought this song in the first place! Oh yeah, I remember now. I will never forgive that woman for that. Ugh._

"Kurt... Do you seriously have Party In The U.S.A. on your iPhone? I thought that even you wouldn't submit yourself to that kind of suicidal music," he raised an eyebrow. _Gah, that was rude! Why did you say that? What if he happens to be some really huge Miley Cyrus fan? Ugh... It's so true though, but still! Think before you speak!_ Sam immediately regretted what he had said.

"Ugh, that was just one of the songs that I bought when I was drunk. My intoxicated self does not have a very wise choice in music, which explains why I've also found songs by that horrid band called Megadeth and a song called Slim Shady by some rapper guy in my music library. That was not one of my better weeks."

"I'm assuming you're talking about The Real Slim Shady by Eminem. Which, if you don't want to be sectum sempra'd, you should not diss. Ever," Sam made sure to make himself very clear that no one, not even the amazingness that is Kurt Hummel, was going to diss Slim Shady around him. He then realized what the countertenor had said before that. "Wait... So, please tell me, when have you exactly been drunk, Kurt?" He asked in an amused tone.

Kurt sighed. "Has anyone told you about April Rhodes?"

"April Rhodes... April... Ahh! Yeah, April Rhodes. Finn and Puck have told me plenty about her," Sam chuckled. "No need to explain any further. I don't think I want to know the full story, really."

Kurt shook his head. "You really wouldn't."

As the former Cheerio continued fast forwarding through the endless commercials, Sam had realized something. "So, you never did answer my question before you rudely tripped me," he said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, it's my fault," he rolled his eyes. "And really? Do you really think that I would have had to wear a skirt? I'm not a drag queen, you know," he said scornfully.

"No, t-thats not what I was trying to imply. I was just wondering."

"Je me demande si lui et Finn ont t s par s la naissance, mon Gaga," Kurt sighed exasperatedly.  
>(I wonder if him and Finn were separated at birth, my Gaga.)<p>

"Umm, vous semblez tre en oubliant que je parle fran ais, Kurt. Ainsi parle dans une langue diff rente ne va pas faire la diff rence. Juste jeter que l -bas," he said. "I'm sorry I asked."  
>(Umm, you seem to be forgetting that I speak French, Kurt. So speaking in a different language isn't going to make a difference. Just throwing that out there.)<p>

"It's okay," Kurt said, finally reaching the main menu. He pressed play, then got settled comfortably into the couch.

As the opening song played and the Warner Bros logo came on the screen, Sam turned to Kurt. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Kurt looked at the bleach blonde boy who sat opposite of him, seeing that it was the truth in his eyes. "Sam, it's okay! Really, it's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it. I'm fine," Kurt said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

After the game was over, Finn had said that he really didn't feel like watching any more of the Harry Potter movies, so he went upstairs and 'went to bed'. _He's probably up there still talking to that girlfriend of his, Quinn_, Burt thought to himself. Seeing as it was one AM and he still heard the television faintly from downstairs, he decided to check up on his son and his friend, seeing that Kurt never hardly could make it past ten on most nights. _As long as him and that Sam guy aren't pulling any funny business down there,_ he then stopped himself from opening the door and listened for a moment. Even though Sam didn't really appear gay or anything, if he was, it really didn't want to walk in on a scene like that. _Nothing unusual sounding,_ he thought, then opened the door and walked in. He looked at the TV to see some guy with greasy, black hair point a wand and mutter something, then an old guy with a really long beard wearing a robe fall over dead. He picked up the box and shook his head. It read "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" with a picture of a teen wearing round glasses and held a wand in his hand, which he assumed was Harry Potter. He just couldn't picture Kurt liking this kind of thing, considering it didn't appear to be a musical or a romance. _He probably just likes the guy that plays Harry or something,_ he thought with a chuckle. He then looked to the two figures on the couch.

His son was leaning sideways, using the blonde's shoulder as a pillow, and the other boy's head was leaning on Kurt's head, both fast asleep. He was somewhat shocked at the sight at first, but upon seeing how happy both of the boys looked, he thought that they really did look adorable together. Burt smiled at first, but then frowned. He didn't understand why Kurt wouldn't have told him about Sam being his boyfriend, or why Finn didn't say anything about it. _Maybe Finn doesn't know? Or maybe... They aren't together?_ He thought, looking at the two boys asleep on the couch again. _Hmm, no. They're definitely together. They both look so peaceful right now though, I don't want to bother them. I'll ask Kurt about it in the morning,_ he thought to himself, then walked over to the television and turned it off before walking back up the stairs, halfway shutting the door behind him.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

*****_ucwutididthur?_

**A/N:** _Heheh, so I've decided that I really like writing from Burt's POV, 'cause he's just an awesome dad and I find it funny the way he sees things. :D Shoutout to my BFFL, Grindylow (or Merideth, as her birth certificate says), for giving me the idea for them to accidentally kiss. :D I can't wait for our Gleefest (**READ:** Klainefest) on Sunday! ;P_

_Also, yes, it might help a tad if you've read/watched Harry Potter. But, considering this site is crawling with nerds, I'm sure over half of you are just of big of HP nerds as I am. :P_

**Disclaimers:** _I don't own anything, including Kurt's scarf. *sigh* I love his scarves..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I feel like such a bad author. x.x According to my document manager, it's been 45 days since I last updated this story. FORTY-FIVE DAYS. That's a flipping month and a half! I'm sooo sorry guys. It's just, I can't seem to get the inspirational juices aflowin' for this story much anymore. Don't worry, I will finish it, but I'm starting a new story, which will be a Kartie (Kurt+Artie)! It's a drastically misunderstood couple in the fanfiction world, and I think they'd be perfect together. :3 So, if you want to, you should go check it out! I should have it uploaded tonight or tomorrow morning, depends on if my internet goes out again early. xP So, this is going to be sort of a back burner story for now, sorry to say, and with school starting soon I will TRY to have this updated at least once a week. But anyways, enough of my rambling. On with the story!_

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

Sam's eyes slowly opened, momentarily confused. He was sitting, not lying down, and his neck was stiff from being bent to the left all night. Nonetheless, he was still pretty comfortable. He saw the white walls and modern furniture in the dim light that was coming from the top of the stairs and he then remembered where he was. He lifted his head and his body stiffened, looking down to see Kurt Hummel of all people leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep. His heart started beating madly, threatening to break through his ribs. He stared at the brunette through the dim light, drinking in the beauty of him. His normally perfectly styled hair was tousled from sleeping, sticking up randomly around his head in the cutest of ways. His long lashes were fluttered shut, and his adorable pink lips were positioned in a smile. His knees were brought up to his chest, leaning sideways in the same direction his head was laying. Sam then looked down to see a soft, pale hand laying delicately over his own. A huge grin pulled across his face, skin tingling in pleasure where Kurt's hand lay on his. He wasn't sure whether he should get up or not, because if he did, Kurt would wake up, and he just looked so peaceful when he slept. On the other hand, if he went back to sleep, it would be Kurt who would be shocked when he woke up. He squinted and looked at the clock that was over on Kurt's nightstand. It looked like it said 9 or something, so he figured he would just wake him up, because he really needed to get up and go to the bathroom. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Kurt?" He heard him sigh what seemed like a happy sigh, the smile growing larger on the small boy's face. "Kuuurrt, wakey wakey," he said in a teasing voice.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

Kurt felt himself being pulled to the choir room, even though it was early and he knew no one would be there since it was locked. It's like an invisible rope was pulling him though, faster and faster, until he started jogging. Then running. Then sprinting. He came to a stop within 3 inches of the door, nearly crashing into it. That's odd. The door was cracked. Surely it would have been shut all of the way. He slowly opened up the choir room, the lights flickering on as soon as he stepped into the room. He looked and turned to see the tall, toned quarterback that had a habit of haunting his dreams lately. The blonde ran his tongue across his lips and said in a sultry voice, "Hey there," then took a step, closing in the space between them. His heartbeat had been pounding fast earlier from the running, but now it was beating hard from another matter. Sam saw the shocked look on Kurt's face and chuckled at it, then pulled Kurt in by one hand and took his soft cheek in his other, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt's eyes widened momentarily, shocked at what was happening, but then closed his eyes and placed his hand on Sam's chest, kissing him back. Sam pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said breathlessly, locking their fingers together and turning the lights off behind them, shutting the door. They both walked down the halls as it filled up, holding hands with no one batting an eyelid at them. No one slamming them into the locker, no slushie facials, no homophobic remarks. They walked down the hallway as any other normal couple would, stopping in front of Kurt's first period class. Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you at lunch," he smiled, turning around and walking off towards his own class as the bell rang. He sighed contently and smiled. So, this is what it feels like to be normal, his dream-self thought, as the image fuzzed out and all he saw now was darkness, waking up. He didn't want to ruin his happy mood by coming back to reality, so he kept his eyes shut. That moment didn't last long though, as he heard an all too familiar voice in his ear.

"Kuurtt, wake uuupp. We fell asleep watching Harry Potter."

Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat up, looking to see Sam sitting very closely next to him. His mouth opened in what should have turned out to be a small scream, but came out as a high pitched squeak instead. He saw that his own hand was laying over the much larger hand of the quarterback. He withdrawled the hand and sat up all of the way, scooting away from Sam. "I-I, Gosh, I'm so-sorry, I, Uh-"

Sam giggled at the squeak that came out of Kurt as he sat up and saw him. _Oh my gosh, did I really just giggle? I honestly could care less right now though, really._ "Kurt, it's okay. It's not your fault you fell asleep- Well, you get what I mean. No harm done from it anyways."

Kurt stared back bewildered by the fact that Sam didn't seem to be bothered at all by their accidental all night snuggling. He did say he didn't care about the fact that he was gay, and still wanted to be friends no matter what... But still. It would even be awkward if it was Tina or Mercedes that had fallen asleep on him and not himself. "Yeah. So umm, you could see if Finn's awake now if you want, but I doubt he would be. He normally sleeps in until noon or so on weekends... Anyways, I'm going to go start on breakfast. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Ah, um, no. Nope, I'm fine with whatever."

"Alright then," Kurt said, getting up and heading towards the stairs.

Sam went and used Kurt's bathroom, then headed up the stairs to the kitchen.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

Ten minutes later, Kurt was busy trying to teach Sam how to make pancakes (whole wheat, of course). He had insisted it was fine, but Sam said he had wanted to help, and he couldn't hardly argue with him. Sam went to put up the flour while Kurt mixed the batter. He heard an 'Oops' come from the trouty mouthed lips, and turned around to see some of the flour spilled on the floor. The blonde had a guilty smile on his face and looked at Kurt. He gave him one of his famous glares. "You're cleaning that up you know," he said, pointing his whisk at him. "Oops," Kurt had an apologetic look on his face as he realized he had flicked some of the batter across Sam's face and shirt.

The blonde just smirked as he casually grabbed a fistful of flour from the bag he was holding and threw it at Kurt. "Oops," he said teasingly with a mischievous grin.

Kurt stood there, mouth agape. "You did not just do that, Samuel Evans," he said, shaking his head in disbelief while desperately trying to brush the flour off of him.

_Damn, it's hot when he calls me by my full name._ "I believe I just did, Kurt Hummel," he smirked again, drawing out the last syllable in his last name. Suddenly, he felt something hit him in the chest. He looked down to see a yolky mess running down his shirt with eggshell bits smashing onto the floor. He looked at Kurt, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, so is that the way it's going to go?" He asked, taking out another fistful of flour and hurling it in that direction.

"Eep!" Kurt squealed as he tried to dodge it. Unfortunately, it hit his back as he was turning away. He hastily reached for the sugar and ran and put the quarter-full bag over Sam's head. The quarterback pulled the bag off of his head, shaking his hair wildly, making the small, sweet, white crystals fly everywhere. They proceeded to run around the kitchen, ducking behind the island and peering out, pelting eggs, butter, flour, salt, and any other ingredients sitting out they could find at each other. Kurt sat the almost empty carton of eggs down on the counter and held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Truce," he said, looking around the kitchen to see the damage. "You know, if Ms. Pillsbury were to come into this kitchen right now, she'd probably die of a heart attack from the huge mess we've made?" He said, disappearing through some door connected to the kitchen.

Sam laughed at the statement about their school's guidance counselor. "You know," he said. "I'm not going to clean this up all by myself. Even if it was me who spilled the flour in the first place, that was an accident though."

Kurt came back into the room, now holding a mop, broom, bucket, dustpan, cleanser, and a roll of paper towels. "I know," he said, handing the mop and broom to Sam, and setting the bucket down next to him. "Now, I'm going to put the ingredients up and clean the counters, you clean the floor. Got it?" Sam mock saluted, and Kurt chuckled. "Your shirt is covered in sugary egg."

"REALLY? I had no idea. Thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious."

"No problem, sergeant sarcasm," he said, walking over to put the remainder of the eggs in the fridge. He didn't quite make it all of the way though. "Shit," he mumbled, falling flat on his bottom from slipping on some melted butter that was smeared on the floor.

Sam wanted to rush over and help him up and ask if he was okay, but he didn't want to appear too worried, or else it might seem suspicious. Instead, he opted for another route. "Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked in an accusing tone.

"Fuck off," he replied grumpily, struggling getting to his feet in the oily and sticky mess.

"Tsk tsk. Never pegged you as the cussing type, Hummel."

"Never judge a book by its cover," he simply stated.

Sam chuckled sadly on the inside at how it fell the same way for him.

After awhile, the kitchen was all cleaned up, and you couldn't ever tell that a food fight had happened at all. Well, except for the two boys covered in various ingredients. "Okay, well, I am going to go take a shower and get changed. You can do the same if you want in the bathroom up here, because I'm sure you don't want to go around wearing that all day."

"Umm, I don't have any extra clothes," he realized.

"Oh. Well, I think the only thing of mine you'd fit into would be my old football jersey," he said, referring to him being taller and his more toned build and broad shoulders, not trying to stare at them. "And Finn probably has some jeans or something in the dryer you could wear." He then jogged down to his room to get it, and brought the jersey back to Sam before heading back downstairs to his own bathroom.

**GoldenStars..GoldenStars..GoldenStars**

**A/N: **_Okay, I didn't really know how to end this, so hopefully it didn't end up too weird. This chapter seems kinda just like a filler-ish chapter, because I honestly have no idea how it contributed to a plot at all. If I even really had much of a plot to begin with. Meh. I just felt like I should update this though, it was killing me inside. xD_

_Anyway, while going back and reading the reviews I had already gotten on this story, I gasped as I realized that the magnificent **RoseBelikov'at' **was my very first review. And it made me flip out a little and made me really happy. Because her Hevans story, Falling For You, was the first Hevans I'd ever read, and it's so far the best I've found. She's the one who freaking inspired me to write this, so I'd just like to take up this space to thank her and to tell you all that you should go read Falling For You if you haven't already, because it is seriously awesome. :3_

_Who's excited for the Glee Live 3D Concert? :D_

_Over and out. -Rachel_


	6. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

_Hi guys, it's Golden Stars here. If it wasn't already kind of a given, this story will not be completed any time soon, if ever. I uploaded this story not really having a basic outline to follow, and it just got hard to write the last couple of chapters. I'm actually going to try to write some one shots, and possibly start a new Klaine story, but I don't think I'll be working on this story any time soon. So, sorry to all who are still subscribed to this story._

_If you're interested in reading though, I should have up a oneshot up today or tomorrow. Let's just say it has to do with Klaine and Nutella. ;P_


End file.
